


Touch Starved

by Burgie



Series: Cen's Poly Pile AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Rebecca shows Scott what sex can be like if you let someone touch you. Rebecca belongs to Centeris2 and this goes along with the fic Cen wrote where Scott makes friends (kind of an alternate take on their night in the stable).





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



“Nuh-uh.” Scott was surprised by how strong Rebecca was as she quickly pulled her hands out of his grip. Maybe he was weak, maybe that was why she was able to overpower him so easily, maybe he wasn’t as strong as his father expected him to be and oh god she was suddenly doing things to him that dragged him right out of his thoughts and into the moment. Scott’s breath hitched and he moaned as Rebecca slid her hands purposefully down over his stomach. He knew that he looked good, he had to, but god, he’d never been touched so purposefully before. Even with the other girls, he’d only allowed them to worship his abs for a few moments before he directed their attention elsewhere. But Rebecca… there was nothing sexual about her touch, and it filled him with that sense of warmth and safety that he’d never really experienced since his mother had died.

Before Scott even knew what was happening, he was on his back, Rebecca on top of him still grinding down on his hips. He moaned, bucking his hips up to get more friction. His hands came up to Rebecca’s wrists again, wanting to take back control, but she batted them away so easily. Too easily? Maybe she was just really strong, and yet here he was, being man-handled by a girl. And god, did he love it.

“Hey, now,” said Rebecca, grinning down at him. “Don’t make me chain you up, I do have handcuffs and I know how to use them.”

“Fuck,” Scott moaned, tilting his head back as his cock throbbed in his jeans. “Just fuck me already, please.” But Rebecca was leaning down and kissing his neck, his chest, his shoulders, every part of his skin that she could reach. Scott looked into her eyes as she gently stroked his cheek, the tender look in her eyes completely at odds with how damp he could feel her getting, even through her jeans. Scott wanted, more than anything, to tear her pants off and take her right here and now, but a deeper part of him, this touch starved part that Rebecca had so recently discovered, wanted him to let Rebecca set the pace.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” said Rebecca. “But I might have to let go of you to pull your pants off.” The teasing lilt to her voice almost drove him mad.

“Ngh, fuck,” Scott moaned, not wanting to lose her touch and the warmth that it brought. “I’m a big boy, I can take off my own pants.”

“Did big boy bring his own condom too?” asked Rebecca, tracing circles on his sides with her fingers. Scott shivered, curling and uncurling his toes.

“Didn’t go out looking for a fuck,” said Scott, his pale cheeks reddening. “I normally just keep a stash in the toolshed where I practically live now.”

“Hey, don’t worry, I have magical remedies for it,” said Rebecca.

“Of course you do, witch,” said Scott with a roll of his eyes, pleased to find that Rebecca didn’t even remove her wonderful touch even when he was teasing her.

“Vampire,” Rebecca teased in return. She pressed against Scott, almost pinning him down with her elbows, while she removed her own pants and panties. The scent of her arousal filed the air, and Scott managed to drag his fingers through it, Rebecca humming in pleasure, before she looked pointedly at his jeans. Scott chuckled and removed them, slightly shocked at how chill the air was, but his cock was only cold for a moment before Rebecca started sliding her pussy along it.

This was completely unlike any other time that Scott had had sex. Usually, he was the one on top, taking control and taking what he wanted with little regards to his partner’s pleasure. But with Rebecca, it was different. And he didn’t mind, not as long as she kept touching him. He couldn’t decide whether he liked her kisses or touches more, not even when Rebecca finally slid her pussy onto his cock.

“Somehow, I had a feeling that the night was going to end up like this,” said Rebecca as she started to move slightly, keeping her body pressed to his.

“It usually does when I’m involved,” Scott managed to say around the tightness in his throat caused by the overwhelming feeling of fondness that had descended over him like a light filling him up from the inside. If Rebecca noticed the odd tone in his voice, she said nothing, she just kept fucking him slowly and kissing his collarbones while brushing her hands anywhere and everywhere.

But when she sat up, clearly wanting more, Scott surprised both of them by whining. His eyes widened in shock as Rebecca looked down at him.

“You didn’t hear that,” said Scott, his heart hammering even as his body cried out for more of that precious skin-to-skin contact. Rebecca only smiled before pulling him up into a sitting position, repositioning herself to get more comfortable before she started bouncing on his cock. Scott moaned as he wrapped his arms and legs around her, kissing her neck and then her lips when he could. But mostly he had to settle for just holding her close as she fucked him, bringing herself over the edge first. Scott looked into her half-lidded eyes as she moaned and writhed against him, and then he kissed her, moaning into the kiss as her pussy contracted around his cock.

With how good he was already feeling from the touching, Scott barely noticed when he came, only noticing it as the vaguest flash of new pleasure and tugging sensation. He was disappointed when Rebecca moved to get off of him, though.

“Yeah, I don’t know about you, but I’m not going to sleep covered in sexual fluids,” said Rebecca, gently taking Scott’s arms and removing them from around her waist.

“Can we shower together?” asked Scott. “Not sexually, we just did that, but like, platonically or whatever?” Rebecca gave him a fond smile.

Scott had showered with many a woman before, but never like this. Not like how Rebecca scrubbed the grime gently from his body, or washed the dirt from his hair. The way she looked at him under the water, not in a pitying or lustful way, but almost… loving. It was definitely fondness in her gaze as she helped to wash the grime of the day and their activities off of him. At least Scott could tell himself that the moisture in his eyes and on his face was all from the shower.

Rebecca didn’t even need to ask Scott if he wanted to cuddle after their shower, instead automatically wrapping him up in her embrace under the sleeping bag once they’d dried off and dressed in comfortable sleeping clothes. Scott had never felt more safe and comfortable in his life as he did wrapped up in Rebecca’s arms.


End file.
